A Father's Day
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Oneshot. For fourth round in Compy's Pairing Contest. Every Father's Day, Duke goes to a bar to try and forget bad moments. But when he meets Pegasus there, his view of this day changes forever. Dungeonshipping Pegasus x Duke.


For fourth round in Compy's Yu-Gi-Oh Pairing Contest. Dungeonshipping (Pegasus x Duke)

Enjoy!

* * *

There he was, in another Father's Day, sitting in a common bar drinking his third glass of beer. If you saw him from away, you'd think he has an awful life, you'd feel pity for him. But yet, Duke felt pathetic at that moment, in the state he was, almost drunk but sane enough to not make anything stupid.

The green-eyed teen sighed as he drank the last drop of beer, seeing his reflection on the empty glass. He had rings under his green eyes that weren't shining with that unique gleam he had, his hair was all ruffled and wasn't falling gracefully in that pony tail of his, he had no make up, so it showed he had no interest in flirting with girls today; his clothes were the same but looked a little dirty. At least he still wore his dice earring.

"I hate this day" He mumbled angrily to himself, "It's always the same every year" He tightened the grip on his glass in anger, and stomped it against the table, startling the bartender "Another one!" He growled.

A little frightened, the bartender nodded as he refilled the glass "Yes sir"

Duke held the glass that was placed in front of him, and took another sip. It was heard from behind him, that the doors opened; silence took over the room for some reason, but he decided to not look back to see who it was that caused such a reaction.

Next to him a tall man with silver long hair, and a strangely familiar red suit, sat down "A martini please" He called to the bartender.

The peculiar yet elegant voice confirmed that the man beside him, was the only and unique Maximillion Pegasus.

Shocked that someone as Pegasus could be in such a filthy place, Duke turned around only to be greeted by the happy voice of his business partner. "Hello Dukey-boy! I'd say I'm glad to see you, but giving the state you're in I'd rather say nothing" He said and took a small sip of his martini "Go on, I know you want to ask why I'm here. I don't need a magical eye to know that"

Forgetting about Pegasus' previous comment, Duke decided to do as he had recommended "Um, why are you here Mr. Pegasus?" His voice now sounded husky, maybe it wasn't good to yell like that before.

At the seen question, Pegasus laughed "Oh I just wanted to take a break of my high class life and see what it was like to be a common person" He answered simply with his normal teasing voice. "What about you Dukey-boy? I saw that Dungeon Dice Monsters was a success. To find you here I'd think you were broke"

Duke sighed, even Pegasus has no shame of telling something like that. "It's not that Mr. Pegasus" Duke began, already forgetting his beer. "I simply don't like this day"

"Sunday?"

Duke shook his head, not daring to look at Pegasus' face now "Not the day of the week, the day of the year"

"Oh" Pegasus answered in understanding "You have something against the Father's Day Dukey-boy?" He asked mindlessly, taking another sip of his martini.

The teen shrugged, and took the courage to face Pegasus "Not really. It's just that I lost my dad, well actually both parents. But my father gave me his support when I decided to design dungeon dice monsters. When I had half of my work done he died in an accident" Duke explained, his voice now sounding husky, and sad; his face expression showing sorrow and sadness.

"I'm sorry Duke" Pegasus suddenly said, calling his attention, not for the apology but for calling him just 'Duke'. "I know what it's like to lose someone" He placed his martini cup down "Someone very dear and close to us. You never feel whole again. It's a wound that never heals" Surprisingly, Pegasus sounded unhappy, it was a weird sight, knowing what kind of man he was.

"How, do you know that Mr. Pegasus?" Duke couldn't contain his curiousness, but he wanted to know how Pegasus could describe pain in a very deep way. "If you don't mind me asking" He ended the sentence in a polite way, trying to not sound rude.

The teasing smile that was usually in Pegasus' face, was now replaced by a serious expression, not a frown. "I experienced the same you did with my dear Cecilia" He seemed to show a bit of happiness at pronouncing her name.

"Cecilia, Mr. Pegasus?" Asked more confused Duke.

"Cecilia," He began "Was my dear wife, at least for a brief moments. You see, I was deeply in love with her, but unfortunately she suffered of a disease and I lost her forever. Even though I still feel I had a lot of things to do with her, I do my best to keep going"

Duke nodded in comprehension; it seemed that he wasn't the only that suffered with a great loss "Sorry to meddle Mr. Pegasus, but what kind of things?"

Pegasus gave a weak smile at the question "She always wanted to form a family" He answered simply "I was excited by such thought, but we never got the chance. As much as I want to be congratulated in this day, I don't hate it" At the last of the sentence he smiled at Duke "And you shouldn't either"

Pegasus stood up and placed some money on the table, enough to pay Duke's drinks as well "Come with me Dukey-boy, I'd hate to spend this day alone, and I know you'd too. We could walk around the park and talk calmly, and perhaps maybe we'd go to my mansion" He invited, his face now being adorned by a smile.

Duke returned the smile and stood up "Sure I'd like that"

Both left the bar, happier that they came in and headed towards the park, beginning a long and lasting conversation.

* * *

Hope I can make it with this one –crosses fingers-


End file.
